wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kogasa Beatrice/Arcadia Asylum, a horror RP - Sign-Ups
Let's begin! For those who read my other blog, skip the summary and/or plot. Summary June 6, 1986. In the town of Arcadia, an asylum had opened up because of the unusually large amount of unstable people in the town, it was called the "Arcadia Asylum". The Asylum's inmates were made up of sociopaths, rapists, the unstable and others. It's been said that the inmates of the asylum weren't the "usual" kind of insane... they were more, you could say, supernatural. Apparently, the orderlies weren't very normal, too. Ten years after the Asylum's opening, on the very same day and time, Arcadia and all it's residents disappeared. All memory of its existence was erased from every mind in the world, and all records of the town have been expunged by the government. The only remaining mention of the town's existence is an urban legend about Arcadia and it's Asylum returning every two years, and staying for one year. Upon seeing the lost town, it will be in ruins and shambles. The houses have been burnt down and the only building left is the Arcadia Asylum, and there are some dry blood puddles in the ground and the ruined floors of the burned homes. However, the more you search this small town, the more drawn you will become to the Asylum. Eventually, you will lose control of your body and you will be in a trance-like state; slowly shall you walk into the Asylum's front door, you cannot stop yourself from doing anything until you open it. The moment you step foot into the Asylum, there will be no escape. You have set foot into an Asylum from hell. They won't let ordinary people leave. Who's "they", you ask? The Inmates, the Orderlies, the Lost, and THE ADMINISTRATORS... who won't let you go until they've taken you. You are the key to these demons' freedom. The key to OUR freedom. How long can you survive in our hellish asylum? RP Plot A group of strangers, on a trip, become stranded in a place far from civilization. As expected for horror mystery, they find a town unmarked on any map or GPS, and out of curiosity, they enter it. This town is in fact, Arcadia, which disappeared long ago. Unfortunately the town is long abandoned and has been burned to a crisp, with dry blood puddles everywhere. There is only one building left, it's quite peculiar. The more they searched the town for clues, the more they get the urge to walk to the town's only surviving building. Everyone soon loses control of themselves and enter the building, where they are soon trapped with no way of escape. Or is there? They can never get out, for the building's residents won't let them. They have a year to find a way to escape the hellish Asylum, because when Arcadia disappears again, the people still anywhere in the town are taken with it. Character Roles *Survivor - Our main OCs, normal people who become trapped in the Arcadia Asylum. They have no combat experience whatsoever and are purely human. Come on, having weapons or being non-human, and getting stuck in an asylum from hell? That makes things too easy... if only more horror video games were like that! *Inmate - The Asylum Inmates, who disappeared with the Asylum and return with it every two years. They're supernatural, demonic, insane and vicious. Most of them at least. Inmates have codenames and numbers to go with, the codename usually fitting what kind of people they are. Example; Inmate-014, "Dormance", a boy who kills while in a coma. *Wanderer - People/beings who are also supernatural, and come and go the Asylum as they please. But if they're at Arcadia at the time it disappears again, they'll disappear with it. The Wanderers are rarely people with good intentions and rarely can they be killed/defeated. The Administrators like to take/kidnap people with this description to the Asylum as a "trap" or obstacle for the people who become stuck in the place. *Lost - The people who never escaped the Asylum and have become as demonic as the Inmates. Driven to insanity because of the hell they are in... *Administrator - The big bads, actually researchers who attempted to summon God by stuffing supernatural people into one place and researching them, and attempting to purify them so they can communicate with God. They summoned the devil instead, and so he took the entire town to hell. They don't appear directly to our characters and usually give out notes for them to follow. You have to ask permission from me and/or Eon first if you want your OC to be an Administrator! *Fateless - AKA the Survivors with a cruel fate/the ones who get killed. Sign-up sheet *'Name': (If they're an Inmate, please follow the example shown above, real name is optional for them. If not an Inmate, they're normally named.) *'Age': (How old are they? BTW, the Asylum people stopped aging when they were taken to hell, they're dead, technically. Any age is fine.) *'Gender': (Male, female, transexual, gender neutral...) *Species: (What are they? If Survivor, be HUMAN. If anything else, you can be non-human.) *'Role': (Survivor, Inmate, Wanderer, Lost...) *'Skills': (Survivors must have skills any normal person could have. Inmates, Wanderers and Lost have supernatural skills.) *'Appearance': (YOUR FACE *insert Flutterb*tch here*) *'Biography': (Who are they?) Rules *This is a horror RP, so killing is allowed... but only Fateless can be killed, as the Asylum people are (somewhat) already dead, the Wanderers are very hard to kill, and the Survivors are our main-main characters. The Fateless are the Redshirts of this RP, you may say, like the D-Class from SCP Foundation and the Centurions from Kid Icarus. *Oh yeah, you're free to add characters from other horror series too, but as Wanderers only. The character must be powerful/supernatural and evil, or humanoid abominations. I'm adding Jeff the Killer and Slender Man. Bishie/Animeized/Self-fanserviced!Jeff, maybe? He's awesome and creepy both normally and anime-ized... but his normal self is more horrifying... anyway, EON GET OVER HERE SHOW THEM YOUR BISHIE!JEFF QUICKLY CAUSE IT IS AMAZING. *You can RP normally or literary-mode, in one of your OC's perspective. But for horrifying parts, I recommend literary-mode. Oh yeah, don't solve plots too quickly. *No Sues, no Stus. Only the Asylum People and the Wanderers can be powerful, but the Survivors/Fateless? They can only run for their life, or try to fight back, or get brutally tortured/killed/eaten. *If you have a non-human OC who is actually quite normal and want to make him a Survivor, you could just make them human for this one RP... or if you have a supernatural OC with powers, you can just make them a normal human for this crap RP if you wish to add them as Survivors... or just stuff them in as Inmates or Wanderers. Maybe a Lost. Category:Blog posts